OS SETE , A História por trás de Hogwarts
by Nimrodel Telcontar
Summary: A História da Fundação de Howarts e os tempos anteriores a ela! Contém spoilers HBP... O nome é meio infeliz, mas foi o melhor que eu arranjei XDDD Medieval Era.Eu já tinha colocado esta no ar, mas dei umas modificadas, espero que para melhor!


**_Refiz e modifiquei várias coisas. Estou com mais prática em fics agora, e com mais paciência também!! Espero que gostem D_**

_**Fanfiction baseada no resumo do filme "Possession" com Gwyneth Paltrow . Ainda não o tinha assistido na época, e somente a sinopse me fez ter a idéia para esta fic.**_

------Os Sete, A História por trás de Hogwarts----------

----por Nimrodel Telcontar----

Capítulo 1 – Verdades e Descobertas

Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley, dois notáveis sobreviventes da última Guerra envolvendo bruxos e trouxas, estavam cada um em sua respectiva casa. Não se viam há muito tempo, desde a morte do amigo e herói, Harry Potter, que vencera o Lord das Trevas, no entanto, sem conseguir sobreviver.

Hermione, já com vinte e dois anos, mantinha-se atenta aos documentos postos à sua frente. A maioria deles estava distribuído aleatoriamente pois a garota não encontrava uma lógica , exceto por um ou dois papéis. Não era a primeira vez que pensava em desistir, mas sempre vinham à sua memória as seguintes palavras: 'a resposta está no passado'.

_- - - - - _

"_É isso mesmo, Hermione, tenho certeza! Assim que acharmos essa câmara, a vitória estará em nossas mãos!"_

"_Mas, Harry! Como pode ter certeza, sabe que Hogwarts não entrega sua história tão facilmente! Todas as vezes que encontrávamos uma sala, parecia coincidência, e não nosso mérito! É como se Hogwarts só nos mostrasse o que estivesse disposta a mostrar, é como uma fechadura que não podemos abrir sem a chave certa!"_

"_O rosto de Harry só transmitia um sentimento: determinação.'Então encontraremos a chave!'"_

_- - - - -_

"Droga, Harry! Sempre deixando a parte mais chata para a gente!"

Ron Weasley não conseguia se controlar ao se lembrar da época em que, procurando pelo último Horcrux, Harry, Hermione e ele descobriram estar seguindo as pistas erradas. Mas o amigo continuara querendo saber o que estava escondido atrás de uma velha tapeçaria, onde estava estampado um espelho e uma espada.

Como se fosse o último desejo de Harry, Ron e Hermione tomaram a responsabilidade de continuar a investigação até o fim, mesmo estando separados e em cidades diferentes. Mas como era o destino que realmente os guiava, naquela noite seus pensamentos coincidiram.

"Já que não encontro nenhuma pista aqui, voltarei ao local do crime".

O 'local do crime', como apelidaram o corredor no último andar da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde a tapeçaria estava pendurada, era um lugar de difícil acesso. Mas, por sorte, os dois antigos amigos tinham um certo prestígio no Ministério.

_- - - - -_

"Senhorita Granger! Como vai?"

"Bem, senhor Ministro", ela respondeu, ao que se seguiu um breve silêncio quebrado pelo homem, que ofereceu um chá à jornalista. Ela o aceitou, grata. Servindo uma xícara a Hermione e segurando outra em suas mãos, o Ministro da Magia resolveu iniciar uma conversa, sem rodeios.

"Desculpe ser tão direto, mas... A que devo tão ilustre visita?"

"Estou aqui para lhe pedir um favor".

"Penso que estou certo ao afirmar que isto tem alguma ligação com o motivo da visita recente do Sr. Weasley, hm?"

"Ron esteve aqui?"

"Sim, e parecia um tanto apressado. Saiu pouco antes da senhorita chegar".

Então Ron_ ainda _estava atrás do falso Horcrux com ela!

"Senhorita Granger, pode ir a Hogwarts também. Penso que nem precisaria falar comigo, se não fosse pelas malditas regras e restrições que o Cornélio e os outros ex-ministros determinaram, para _segurança_ da Escola". Ao dizer isso, o estranho homem revirou os olhos, "Mas deve correr se quiser alcançá-lo".

"Alcançar quem?", perguntou Hermione, distraída. Mas o Ministro apenas sorriu, e deu as costas à garota.

"Você sabe a resposta, senhorita Granger. E se eu fosse você, me apressaria, já que o trem que eu pedi que o levasse a Hogwarts chega em vinte minutos!"

Hermione nem parou para pensar: agradeceu, virou-se e partiu imediatamente em direção à Plataforma9 ¾.

_- - - - -_

Chegando lá, correndo, consultou o relógio: um minuto para o trem partir! Sem prestar atenção aos trouxas, atravessou a coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez.

"Espere! Espere, também vou embarcar!"

Neste momento, parou de súbito. Um homem ruivo, alto e com barba por fazer olhava para ela em choque, enquanto subia num dos vagões.

"Hermione!"

"Ron?", a garota o olhava, admirada. Até que aquele tempo em que estiveram separados não tinha feito nenhum mal ao amigo, ela pensou.

"Não acredito, nossas investigações nos levaram para o mesmo ponto de novo! Mas como vai você, faz tanto tempo!"

Ron ajudou a garota a subir no vagão, e conversaram durante todo o percurso. Nada havia de novo, ambos estavam tendo problemas em suas pesquisas e haviam decidido começar do zero.

"Soube do Fred e do George? Eles estão fazendo sucesso agora e têm lojas em outros países. Parece que não é só em Hogwarts que as pessoas gostam daquele tipo de coisa, né?". Ron não pode deixar de pensar que, muito infelizmente, os pobres estudantes da Bulgária ainda estavam privados das doces invenções dos gêmeos. Desafortunado Krum!

"Aparentemente não", respondeu Mione, totalmente alheia aos pensamentos do amigo.

"E o que está fazendo agora? Recebendo o jornal como sempre ou quer que eu te conte as últimas manchetes?"

"Não, na verdade estou bem por dentro. Sou jornalista do Profeta, lembra?"

"Ah é...", ele enrubesceu. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, especialmente quando se é Ronald Weasley.

"Ah, mas como anda a Ordem? Meio parada ultimamente, imagino."

"Não, mas o trabalho tem sido bem menos cansativo. Agora quase que somos apenas eu e os outros Aurores. Só procuramos antigos seguidores de Voldemort uma vez ou duas por mês. Muitos deles ainda estão vivos e escondidos, é claro, mas precisamos de uma investigação antes de chegarmos a eles, e isso demora pra... caramba", Ron disfarçou. "Não queria admitir mas até que a experiência daquelas aventuras em Hogwarts atrás de câmaras secretas e slytherins safados me ajuda a fazer ótimas investigações!", ele riu.

"E para fazer reportagens, posso garantir!", emendou Mione. "Lembra do segundo ano? Como éramos malucos, e eu me achava normal para uma bruxa de doze anos!"

Quando, enfim, a noite chegou, estavam tão entretidos em lembranças que mal notaram o trem diminuindo a velocidade. Poucos minutos depois estavam de volta ao local onde tiveram tantas desventuras e alegrias.

"De volta ao antigo lar", suspiraram.

_- - - - -_

Assim que conseguiram permissão do atual diretor da Escola, os velhos amigos foram até o 'local do crime'. Como sempre, encontraram a tapeçaria intacta, o espelho e a espada ainda estampados como da última vez que a viram. Atrás dela apenas tijolos.

"E agora, onde está a chave?", murmurou Hermione. Para sua surpresa, Ron tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos e uma expressão de triunfo no rosto.

"Hermione, já sei onde está a chave! Em lugar nenhum!"

"Grande resposta, espertinho..."

"Não, é sério! Lembra da entrada para a Câmara Secreta? Pode ter algum mecanismo em algum lugar. Ou como na Sala Precisa..."

"... Que abre de acordo com nossos pensamentos!", Hermione completou. "Vamos nos concentrar... Será uma senha, ou um desejo?"

"Mione, podemos tentar aquilo", Ron apontou. Perto da borda mais alta da tapeçaria estavam escritas duas letras: R/G.

"O que será que significam?"

"Não sei, mas é melhor tentarmos algo em vez de ficarmos parados aqui, sem fazer nada!"

"Verdade, vamos no concentrar..."

Hermione e Ron fecharam os olhos, concentrados, pensando nas letras. De repente, ouviu-se um 'clique' e, no meio dos tijolos e da parede fria, surgiu um buraco pequeno de contornos quase invisíveis.

"Por acaso esta porta já estava aí e não a tínhamos visto?", perguntou Ron.

Dando de ombros, Hermione foi na frente, empurrando a porta camuflada. Entraram num aposento grande, com estantes e outros móveis antigos. Explorando os objetos que estavam à mostra, a garota notou um grande livro caindo aos pedaços e escrito numa grafia difícil de ler.

"Este livro deve ter algumas centenas de anos! Como ainda está inteiro?"

Ron deu de ombros e continuou sua própria busca. Encontrou um frasco com um líquido transparente dentro, e na tampa estavam gravadas as letras R/G.

"Ei, Mione, vem cá. O que você acha que pode ser esta bebida?"

"Não sei... Acho que não é uma poção, mas... É melhor não experimentar, pode até ser veneno..."

Ron, no entanto, continuou a olhar o frasco. Dois minutos depois, Hermione o chamou.

"Que foi?"

"Olha o que encontrei!"

Ela apontou para uma bacia com runas e dentro dela centralizadas, as misteriosas letras novamente.

"É uma penseira! E ainda com algumas memórias que foram preservadas! É estranho, objetos como este não são comumente citados em livros antigos, e nunca ouvi falar de lembranças que ficaram por tanto tempo guardadas!"

"Vamos entrar? Pode ser que a resposta para todas as nossas perguntas esteja aí..."

"Será que conseguiremos sair...?"

Mas antes que Hermione pudesse concluir seu pensamento, Ron encostou no conteúdo do objeto e levou a amiga consigo.

"Você está maluco? Onde estamos?"

A primeira memória, aparentemente, era da infância de quatro jovens. No meio deles, dois se destacavam: um pelo rosto marcante, e a outra pela beleza.

"Ron, não acredito! Não vê quem são eles?"

"Quem?"

"Está em 'Hogwarts, Uma História', é lógico que você não os reconheceria!", ela excamou, dando um tapa na própria testa. "A menina é Rowena Ravenclaw e o garoto, Godric Griffyndor!"

"Como sabe?"

"Imagens, pinturas, aquelas iniciais na penseira e no frasco! Mas eu...". Hermione parou de falar ao ouvir uma gritaria vinda da direção dos quatro amigos.

"Pare com essa brincadeira de mau gosto, Godric!"

"Não gosta de sapos, Rownie? Mas ele gosta de tu!"

"Não!", gritou a garota, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e abaixando-se. Todos riram. Mas outra menina do grupo adiantou-se e ficou ao lado de Rowena, dizendo coisas para acalmá-la. Então, virou-se para Godric.

"Não tens vergonha, Godric? Não assuste Rowena desta forma". E, apesar de parecer desinteressado, o garoto enrubesceu.

"Aquela menina é a Rowena? Quero dizer, _aquela_ Rowena?", Ron perguntou, um tanto cético quanto à resposta que ouviria. Mas antes que Mione pudesse responder, os dois sentiram um solavanco e começaram a rodopiar. Quando pararam, acharam-se numa estranha câmara, sombria e iluminada por poucos archotes flamejantes. No centro desta, sete jovens estavam sentados, e ao lado de cada um havia um adulto em pé, com algo nas mãos. Aproximando-se deles, o casal deu uma espiada nos objetos: eram amuletos pendurados em correntes, cada um tendo desenhado um animal diferente. De repente, ouviu-se um 'crack' atrás deles. Virando-se rapidamente e reconhecendo o barulho como sendo o de uma pessoa que acabara de aparatar, Ron e Hermione se viram diante de um homem muito velho, com longa túnica e barbas brancas e, também, um fio de prata sobre a testa e os cabelos, que chegavam aos joelhos. Os jovens, vendo quem chegara, ajoelharam-se, abaixando levemente as cabeças para cumprimentá-lo em sinal de respeito, movimento este repetido pelos adultos ao lado deles.

"Saudações", o recém-chegado começou. "Aos aqui presentes, devo congratular sua bravura e força, e antes de tudo, sua disciplina. Estais dentre os poucos que conhecem nossa arte e magia. Somente chegam até aqui aqueles com vontade, perseverança e talento. Podeis agora receber o símbolo de tal conquista".

O mago caminhou lentamente até o discípulo mais próximo, um rapaz louro de olhos castanhos.

"A tu, Eldred, darei o poder das corujas, sábias, conhecedoras do futuro e prenunciadoras de agouros. Terás o poder de ver longe, mesmo no escuro, e assim encontrarás a verdade. Saberás antes de todos as conseqüências dos atos humanos, e trabalharás para que os maus não possam levar adiante seus desígnios. Tua maior qualidade será a temperança", ele disse, tomando das mãos do homem ao lado de Eldred o amuleto e colocando-o no pescoço do rapaz, ao que este levantou, beijando a mão do mago. Em seu amuleto estava estampada uma coruja-das-neves, de olhos amarelos e atentos. Suas cores eram branco e prata.

"A tu, Helga...", ele se virou para uma menina ao lado de Eldred, também loura e de olhos cor-de-mel. Seu rosto era muito jovem, Hermione calculara catorze anos no máximo, "...concederei como símbolo o texugo, animal dotado de grande inteligência, persistente e formador de alianças. Terás o poder de agir em situações de crise. Saberás lidar com as pessoas e aceitá-las com seus defeitos e qualidades. Tua maior qualidade será a caridade". Assim que acabou, o mago repetiu o ritual que havia feito com Eldred, pegando o amuleto e colocando-o na garota. Nele estava esculpido um texugo sobre fundo preto e amarelo. Ela também beijou sua mão em agradecimento. Então virou-se para a outra jovem , a mais alta e bela, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis.

"A tu, Rowena, ofereço-lhe as qualidades das águias, ave de grande conhecimento e coragem, que detém o poder da visão interior. Terás o poder de agir de modo correto devido à sua reflexão, sua mente a levará à sabedoria. Saberás reconhecer a verdade e a verdadeira inteligência, tendo-a como principal arma. Tua maior qualidade será a justiça". Mesmo procedimento, desta vez com um amuleto azul e prata, com a imagem de uma águia de asas abertas, pronta para voar. Rowena também agradeceu da mesma forma que os amigos.

"A tu, Dillion", agora era um garoto de olhos verdes tão intensos que até mesmo Hermione sentiu-se como se eles pudessem ver sua alma, seus cabelos castanho-claros e ondulados estavam soltos sobre os ombros, emoldurando-lhe o rosto. "Cederei o cisne, animal fiel, gracioso e detentor de poderes intuitivos. Saberás enfrentar o que está por vir usando sua perspicácia e impulsos, que lhe guiarão para o correto. Acreditarás nas pessoas e em ti mesmo. Tua maior qualidade será a fé". Hermione pode notar certo respeito da parte do próprio mago ao falar com Dillion. Mesmo assim, o jovem agradeceu pelo brasão como os outros haviam feito. As cores do amuleto eram azul e verde, como os tons da água. E sobre elas, um cisne indo e altivo.

"A tu, Salazar, doarei a cobra, animal nobre e sábio, com poderes fortíssimos e perspicazes. Saberás escolher teus amigos e honrá-los, superar barreiras e, assim, vencer as dificuldades. Sempre que for derrotado, regenerar-te-ás mais forte que antes. Tua maior qualidade será a prudência". O futuro fundador mais mal-visto de Hogwarts agradeceu, beijando a mão do velho mago, submetendo-se a ele com os outros. Seu brasão, bem conhecido de Hermione e Ron, era uma serpente, com as cores verde e prata. Seu rosto era incompreensível, os cabelos escuros presos num rabo-de-cavalo por uma fita, e os olhos negros eram muito frios.

Hermione se virou para o próximo. Era um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos. Neles, garota pode ver sua coragem, e adivinhou quem era.

"A tu, Godric, presenteio-lhe com o leão, animal poderoso, corajoso e imponente. Saberás liderar as pessoas e estas o seguirão por amor a tu. Serás próspero e seguirás confiante em suas decisões. Tua maior qualidade será a força". Godric aceitou o presente, sem esquecer de mostrar sua gratidão e fidelidade. Seu brasão era o conhecido leão vermelho e dourado, indicando nobreza.

"E tu, Deheune, receberás a dádiva da gaivota, determinada e destemida, que voa sem descanso a fim de alcançar seus objetivos. Saberás levar aos corações humanos a força necessária para que continuem sua jornada. Terás consigo todos aqueles que desejam conseguir algo e nunca serás abandonada por ninguém. Tua maior qualidade será a esperança". Deheune, uma jovem tímida e pequena, de cabelos curtos e ruivos, e olhos azuis, agradeceu sinceramente pelo dom a ela concedido. Em seu brasão, uma gaivota de braços abertos sobre um fundo vinho e creme.

O mago terminou de falar com cada um e ficou de frente para todos, concluindo: "Partais agora em segurança, continueis juntos até que a estrada da vida separe seus caminhos, e estejais prontos para os desafios que os esperam. Agora eu irei para outro lugar e nunca mais encontrar-nos-ei nesta vida. Desejo-lhes a melhor das sortes. Adeus". E dizendo isso, desapareceu, seguido pelos homens que estavam ao lado dos jovens, que ficaram sozinhos.

"O que devemos fazer?", perguntou Helga.

"Vamos para o Oeste. Ouvimos rumores de grandes aventuras. Poderemos ajudar os outros e talvez até mesmo encontrar outros com poderes mágicos, como nós...", propôs Dillion.

"Vamos, partamos imediatamente", disse Godric, saindo da câmara, seguido pelos outros seis.

_- - - - -_

De onde estavam, Ron e Hermione apenas testemunharam em silêncio a solene cerimônia que lembrava uma formatura de bruxos e bruxas. O primeiro a falar depois de respirar profundamente e soltar um assovio, foi Ron.

"Talvez aquela menininha realmente era _aquela_ Rowena, não concorda?"

--Fim do capítulo primeiro--

**_Parabéns para você, que conseguiu ler tudo!! Admito que este primeiro capítulo seja um tanto longo D Só gostaria de dizer mais uma coisa: tomei muito cuidado com os verbos, pois antigamente a língua era muito mais complexa, imagino que Anglo-Saxão, mas não tenho certeza pois nunca pesquisei a respeito. Mas entendam, deve ser realmente difícil alguém de hoje entender o que era dito (tentem ler aquelas Cantigas de Amigo, por exemplo...). Ainda assim, posso ter cometido erros. Peço desculpas, e quem quiser pode reclamar à vontade DDD A partir do próximo capítulo, colocarei prévias dos próximos capítulos Se quiserem, podem mandar dicas do que vocês querem ver D Lendas medievais! Até a próxima DD_**

Fontes


End file.
